


Snippets

by KejfeBlintz



Series: Little 'verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caregiver!Phil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Gen, Little!Tony, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifiers, bottle feeding, caregiver!Steve, little!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: A collection of snippets from my Little 'Verse.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Little 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Hurricane Little

“Captain Rogers, Babysitter Protocol has been activated,” JARVIS said, drawing Steve’s attention away from the biography he was reading.  
Steve marked his page and stood, making his way over to the elevator. JARVIS opened the door for him. “Where is he?” Steve asked as the elevator started moving downwards.  
“Sir is in one of the meeting rooms on the 56th floor, Captain,” JARVIS replied.  
Steve didn’t need to ask which room Tony was in, he heard raised voices as soon as the elevator door slid open.  
“I’m sorry Tony, but that’s just not acceptable,” Steve heard Pepper’s frustrated voice. “We’ve worked too hard on these negotiations to move the deadline now.”  
“But Pep-” Tony started to reply, only to be cut off.  
“Don’t ‘but Pep’ me Tony, no means no. Get it done for the 15th.”  
Steve stepped back from the door just as a furious Pepper Potts strode through it, not sparing him so much as a glance. Steve sighed before stepping into the meeting room to find Tony standing dejectedly at the head of the table.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Steve greeted. Tony’s head shot up at his words, a wry smile appearing when he saw Steve.  
“J call you?” he asked. Steve nodded and moved towards Tony. Tony met him halfway down the room and melted into his arms, tucking his face into Steve’s neck and taking a shaky breath.  
“Hard day?” Steve asked, tucking Tony close. Tony nodded against his shoulder. “Do you want to come back upstairs with me?”  
Tony nodded again. “M’wet,” he mumbled.  
“Oh baby boy, you are having a hard day, aren’t you?” Steve said, dropping a kiss into Tony’s hair. “Let’s go upstairs and get you changed then.”  
Steve made to pull away but Tony whimpered and clung on. Steve ran his hands reassuringly down Tony’s back.  
“If you can walk to the elevator I’ll carry you from there, OK?” Tony whimpered again and pushed as close to Steve as he could. “Not a fan of that plan huh? OK. JARVIS, can you keep the hallway clear while I get Tony to the elevator?”  
“Of course, Captain,” JARVIS replied.  
Steve thanked JARVIS then scooped Tony into his arms, supporting him with an arm under his butt and another resting against his back. Tony gripped his shirt tightly and buried his face completely into Steve’s neck.  
“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you sorted out.”

Once back on his floor, Steve wasted no time in laying Tony down on his changing mat. Tony laid placidly as Steve stripped him out of his suit and the wet pull-up, only wriggling a little at the wipe Steve used to clean the urine from his skin.  
“Almost done, bug.” Steve soothed. “Pull-up or diaper?”  
“Diaper please,” Tony replied quietly, flushing a little.  
“Do you need to be Little, sweetheart?” Steve asked, sliding a clean diaper under Tony’s hips. Tony didn’t often request diapers, preferring pull-ups during the day and only submitting to diapers overnight. Tony nodded and slipped his thumb into his mouth. “OK, let’s get you cosy then.”  
Steve taped the diaper securely in place and rubbed Tony’s tummy gently before digging through the dresser to find something comfortable for Tony to wear. He wasn’t a fan of baby clothes so Steve usually dressed him in a t-shirt and sweatpants or shorts when he was Little, clothes that were easy to wash and were soft against Tony’s skin. Keeping socks on him was a battle that Steve wasn’t interested in fighting unless Tony was sick, so he usually left him barefoot. Once Tony was dressed Steve encouraged him to switch his thumb for a pacifier then picked him up and carried him through to the living room. Steve got them settled on the sofa with Tony held snugly in his lap, sucking his pacifier lazily.  
“Feeling better?” Steve asked, stroking Tony’s hair. Tony nodded and relaxed into him.  
“JARVIS, has Tony eaten since breakfast?”  
“No Captain, Sir has been in a series of meetings all day which hasn’t allowed time for meals,” JARVIS replied.  
Steve checked the time. It had been 10 hours since Tony had last eaten anything which wouldn’t be helping his mood any. He considered the options; a snack, an early dinner, or a bottle. Steve quickly decided that a bottle was probably the best idea, not only would it get some calories into his baby but it would hopefully help him settle fully into his headspace after the stress of the day.  
“Do you want to stay with me while I make you a bottle, baby boy?” Steve asked. He felt Tony nod against his shoulder so he stood up and swung Tony onto his hip, heading towards the kitchen. Tony was relaxed in his hold, fingers curled loosely in the front of Steve’s shirt as Steve held him on his hip so that he had a hand free to prepare a bottle of the nutritional supplement he favoured when Tony hadn’t eaten. He swayed slightly as the bottle warmed, patting Tony gently on his diapered butt. 

Once the bottle was warm Steve carried Tony over to the rocker and settled him across his lap into a good position for nursing. Tony latched onto the bottle as soon as Steve offered it to him and started sucking slowly, clearly in no hurry to finish the bottle but still drinking steadily. Steve didn’t even try to hide the affection he was feeling when Tony gazed up at him, letting Tony see just how much he was cherished. Tony relaxed completely, trusting Steve to hold him securely and tip the bottle at just the right angle for him to suck. Steve made no secret of the fact that bottle-feeding Tony was his favourite part of their age play; it was a quiet time for bonding and being close, but it was also the best way Steve had found to ensure that Tony was eating enough and stayed healthy. Tony enjoyed it too, it relaxed him like nothing else and Steve was honoured that Tony trusted him enough to share the experience with him. Steve rocked them both gently as Tony worked on his bottle, then switched the nipple for a pacifier once the bottle was empty. Tony’s gaze was soft and he was laid heavy and trusting in Steve’s lap, the bottle having done its job and eased Tony completely into his headspace.  
“Hello baby boy,” Steve greeted. Tony smiled behind his pacifier and hummed his own hello. “Are you feeling better now you have a full tummy?”  
Tony nodded and reached up to stroke Steve’s face. Steve turned his face into Tony’s hand and kissed his palm before letting him explore.  
Their quiet moment was interrupted by JARVIS. “Sorry to interrupt, Captain. Dr Banner would like to know if you and young Sir would like to help him make dinner for the team?”  
Steve caught Tony’s eye. “What do you think sweetheart? Want to help Bruce cook for everyone?”  
Tony searched his gaze for a moment before nodded hesitantly.  
“Please tell Bruce that we’re on our way, and make sure he knows that Tony is Little please,” Steve said, standing up with Tony in his arms.  
“Of course, Captain,” JARVIS replied.

Steve stopped by their bedroom on the way to the elevator to collect Tony’s bear and his favourite blanket. He considered the diaper bag for a moment but decided it was just as easy to bring Tony back upstairs when he needed changing. Tony immediately cuddled his bear close when Steve handed it to him and dragged his blanket over his head as soon as he could reach it.  
“Are you a shy boy today? That’s ok, you stay in there for as long as you like,” Steve was used to Tony coming over all bashful when he was Little around the team. It was only after several play dates that Tony was able to fully relax around Clint and Phil. He put a spare pacifier in his pocket then, after a glance around the room, declared them ready to go.  
“Let’s go see what Bruce is cooking, shall we?” he asked. Tony nodded into his neck.

They met Bruce in the kitchen on the communal floor. Tony stayed hidden in his impromptu blanket fort when Bruce greeted them.  
“So what are we cooking?” Steve asked, taking a seat at the table and settling Tony onto his lap.  
“I felt like making bread dough, so how about pizza? A healthier version of our usual take out,” Bruce said. “Also perfect for little hands to help with.”  
“Sounds good to me. What do you think, baby boy? Do you want pizza for dinner?” The blanket covered lump on Steve’s lap nodded in agreement.  
“Excellent.”  
Steve and Bruce chatted easily as Bruce worked up the dough for the pizza bases. Bruce had been out of the Tower on a research mission for the previous two weeks so they caught up on each other’s news. It took a little while, but eventually Tony tugged the blanket down off his face so that he could see what Bruce was doing.  
“Hello little one,” Bruce greeted. Tony hid his face in Steve’s neck but didn’t pull the blanket back up so Steve took that as progress. Bruce just smiled fondly at Tony and continued chopping vegetables.  
“I’m sorry that we’re not much help,” Steve said after a while.  
“Don’t worry about it, I mostly wanted company anyway,” Bruce replied.

The elevator door slid open and Clint and Phil stepped out. Clint spotted them in the kitchen and made a beeline for them, Phil trailing in his wake.  
“Hey baby Tony,” Clint greeted, awkwardly hugging Tony and, by extension, Steve. Tony wriggled around on Steve’s lap to cuddle into Clint.  
“What are the odds of ending up with two Littles by dinner?” Phil asked, stroking Tony’s hair in greeting and smiling at the happy hum he received in response.  
Steve just grinned at him, knowing that it was inevitable. Neither Tony nor Clint seemed to be willing, or able, to stay in their Big headspaces while the other was Little so Phil and Steve had got used to unexpected Littles around the Tower. Their theory was that neither of them wanted to miss out on the fun and affection that the other would no doubt be showered in so they slipped into their headspace to join in.  
“‘Izza,” Tony said around his pacifier, pointing at Bruce and looking at Clint. Clint looked at the table and lit up in excitement when he realised what Bruce was making.  
“Homemade pizza for dinner? Yes! I wanna help!” he exclaimed.  
“And there we go,” Phil sighed, watching Clint slip into his headspace between breaths. He grabbed Clint around the waist before he could launch himself at Bruce, who wasn’t even trying to hide his fond amusement. “C’mon little monster, let’s get you washed up and changed before you get your sticky fingers all over our dinner.”  
Steve smiled at Bruce as Phil led a protesting Clint back towards the elevator.  
“Glad to be home?” he asked, readjusting a now-fidgeting Tony on his lap.  
Bruce grinned back at him. “So glad.”

By the time Clint and Phil returned Tony had got over any residual shyness and was happily covering a pizza base in veggies and cheese. Clint charged straight over and demanded his own pizza base, which Bruce handed over with a reminder about manners.  
“Pleaseandthankyou,” Clint breathed out in a rush, keen to start creating his own pizza. Phil wisely stuck close to him, ready to intercept any overenthusiastic handfuls of cheese and to make sure that some of the toppings actually made it onto the pizza base and not directly into Clint. 

The table was a disaster by the time enough pizzas had been created to feed several hungry Avengers. Clint had somehow got tomato paste in his hair and Tony was licking the cheese off his fingers. Steve gazed around in astonishment.  
“I don’t know why, but I’m always surprised at just how much mess these two can make,” he said, dodging the slobbery hand that Tony tried to put on his face.  
“They’re like a localised hurricane,” Phil replied, trying to wipe the tomato paste off Clint while he squirmed.  
“It’s impressive,” Bruce agreed.  
“Daddeeeeee, I wanna play!” was Clint’s contribution. Tony squirmed in Steve’s lap, reaching towards the toy box that lived in the corner of the living space and huffing.  
“OK munchkins, let us get you cleaned up then you can go play,” Steve said, carrying Tony over to the sink to wash his hands, sparing a second to blink at the shower of shredded cheese that fell to the floor as he stood up. “I wonder how many places I’m going to find that in,” he mused, mostly to himself. Once Tony’s hands were clean, Steve took the opportunity to check his diaper. Tony wriggled impatiently, wanting to go and play with Clint.  
“Yes alright, squirmy worm. You’re dry, you have clean hands, you’re all set.”  
Steve carried Tony over to where Clint had upended the toybox all over the rug and set him down. Tony was immediately absorbed in playing, taking the dinosaur that Clint handed to him and joining in on whatever adventure Clint had decided on. Leaving Phil to watch the boys, Steve shooed Bruce out of the kitchen and set about cleaning up after Hurricane Little.


	2. Clint's Difficult Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's had a hard day and just wants a cuddle and a nap.

Clint slumped in relief as the elevator doors slid closed. “Hey Jarvis, who’s home?” he asked wearily.  
“Sir and Captain Rogers are in the Avengers living room, Agent Barton. Nobody else is home.”  
“Thanks, J, can you take me to them?”  
“Certainly.”  
Clint leaned into the corner of the elevator as Jarvis took him up the Tower. It had been a long, frustrating day and all he really wanted was to find his family and maybe nap. He trudged out of the elevator when the doors reopened and looked for Steve and Tony, spotting them on the sofa. Steve was settled in the corner of the large L-shaped sofa with Tony sprawled across his chest. Tony was clearly asleep and Clint could see his pacifier bobbing gently. Steve glanced up and smiled gently at Clint.  
“Hey, good day?” he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Tony.   
Clint shook his head and wandered closer to the sofa. “It was awful.”  
Steve made a sympathetic noise. “Phil still on the mission?” he asked. Clint nodded and sighed, dropping down to perch on the sofa. He looked longingly at Tony, snuggled up on Steve’s chest. Steve must have caught his expression.  
“Do you want to cuddle with us, honey?” Steve asked.  
“M’not little,” Clint replied, curling in on himself.  
“You don’t have to be Little to want a cuddle. Tony isn’t Little.” Steve replied softly.  
Clint was confused. “But, paci?” he said, gesturing to Tony sucking peacefully on his pacifier.  
“Tony naps with his paci even when he’s Big.” Steve let Clint think about that for a minute before continuing, “Look, I know you don’t sleep well when Phil’s away and you look like you’ve had a rough day. If you want to cuddle with us and nap you absolutely can. If you want to stretch out on the sofa without a cuddle, you can. Whatever you need, Clint.”   
Clint thought about it for a minute. Cuddling up with Steve and Tony was very tempting and Steve was right, he didn’t really sleep when Phil was away on missions.   
“Tony won’t mind?” Clint checked.  
“No honey, he won’t mind.”  
Clint sighed. He really wanted a cuddle. “‘kay,” he muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor by the sofa and toeing off his shoes.  
“Do you need to potty?” Steve asked before he could sit down.  
“Not Little,” he grumbled, but then realised that actually yes, he did need to pee. He huffed in frustration and went to the bathroom. Both Phil and Steve seemed overly invested in his bathroom habits and it was only when Clint was feeling particularly self-aware did he admit that their concern was well-placed. Neither he nor Tony had the best bladder control in headspace and Steve had clearly picked up on the fact that Clint was teetering between Big and Little.

He stomped back to the sofa when he was done and felt his indignation fade away when Steve held his arm open, making space for Clint to fold himself down onto the empty stretch of sofa and curl into Steve’s side. He wriggled around to get comfortable, ending up with his back to Steve’s side and tucked under his arm, face hidden in Steve’s shoulder. Steve cuddled him close and nosed at his hair.  
“Get some rest, Little Bird,” he murmured. “Everything will be better after a nap.”   
Clint felt the tension he’d been carrying all day begin to fade away and he didn’t fight the pull of sleep.

Clint could hear quiet voices somewhere and felt a rumble beneath his head as whoever he was napping on replied. He was comfortable and warm and didn’t really want to wake up but his tummy grumbled. Clint screwed up his face in complaint and rubbed his head against his pillow. An arm cuddled him close for a minute and Clint sighed, nuzzling closer. There was a hand in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp and it felt heavenly so Clint leaned into it. He drifted happily for a little while, letting the voices lull him until his tummy grumbled again. Clint whined in complaint and wriggled a little. There was a quiet huff of laughter above him and someone kissed the top of his head.   
“Someone’s tummy is more awake than he is.” the voice above him sounded amused, the vibrations of the voice rumbling through his ear.  
Clint whined again and scrunched his face up, really wanting to stay asleep but also really wanting something to eat so his tummy would stop growling. A hand began gently rubbing circles on his tummy.  
“If you feel like waking up we can get some food into your hungry tummy,” someone said in his ear. Clint took a moment to recognise it as Steve. That was good, if Steve was there then it meant that someone else would make him some food. It seemed too difficult right now. Clint yawned and cracked his eyes open reluctantly, biting back a surprised squeak when he found himself almost nose to nose with Tony who was crouched over him grinning like a loon. Clint swatted at him, missing by a mile much to Tony’s clear amusement.  
“Give him some space Tony,” Steve chastised. Clint felt himself being lifted and settled into Steve’s lap. “Are you feeling any better, honey?” Steve asked him.  
Clint took a moment to sleepily take stock. His headache had gone, the grittiness in his eyes was easily rubbed away, and apart from his growling tummy, he felt better than he had since Phil left. “Yeah,” he replied, rubbing his face tiredly against Steve’s shirt.  
“Good. Will you sit with Tony while I go make us something to eat?” Steve asked.  
Clint hummed in agreement and didn’t fight when Steve picked him up and set him down on the sofa cushions beside Tony. He leaned into Tony.  
“Are you floating between headspaces?” Tony asked, jostling his shoulder a little. Clint nodded. “Dropping Littles into headspace is Steve’s secret superpower. He does it to me all the time. I’d be mad if he was doing it on purpose.” Clint hummed in agreement and leaned more heavily into Tony’s side as he woke up. “Is Agent home tonight?” Tony asked after a moment. Clint shook his head. “Will you sleep in our bed tonight?”  
Clint looked up at the almost shy tone to Tony’s question. “Why?” he asked.  
“Because you don’t sleep without Agent. We have a big enough bed.” Tony fiddled with the hem of Clint’s t-shirt. Clint thought about it for a moment. Sleeping in an empty bed for another night didn’t hold any appeal, and Steve was really warm.   
He glanced at Tony. “You don’t mind sharing with me?”  
Tony snorted. “Have you seen Steve? I have more than enough Daddy to share with you if you need it.”  
Clint scrubbed his hand across his eyes, chasing away the last of the sleep. “Yeah, OK. Thanks.”  
“Anytime,” Tony replied, then shoved him. Clint shoved him back. When Steve came back into the room to collect them for dinner he found them rolling around on the floor engaged in a very giggly, ineffective wrestling match. He rolled his eyes fondly before wading in to separate them so they could eat.


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's sick. Pepper needs him for a meeting. Steve just wants him to drink something.

Tony whimpered and pushed his face into Steve’s neck, seeking out his warmth.  
“Oh I know sweetheart,” Steve crooned, swaying gently as he held Tony.   
“How’s he doing?” Bruce asked from behind them. Steve turned around slowly, trying not to jostle Tony too much.  
“I think he’s getting worse,” Steve replied worriedly, allowing Bruce to reach out to lay his hand across Tony’s forehead.  
“Hmm, he feels warm. Let me go get my thermometer and we’ll check his temperature. He’s looking pretty feverish.” Bruce said, gently stroking his hand through Tony’s sweaty curls.

Bruce was back in a few moments. Steve sat down on the sofa and settled Tony onto his lap. The baby whimpered again and hid his face further into Steve’s neck.   
“I thought the ear thermometer was probably the best idea. We don’t want a repeat of the Great Flu Fiasco of last year.” Bruce said with fond exasperation, deftly popping the thermometer into Tony’s ear and holding it steady through the protesting wriggles. Steve shushed Tony and tried to hold him still until the thermometer beeped. Bruce checked the temperature.  
“Well he’s got a fever. Not high enough to worry about yet, but enough to make him feel pretty awful,” Bruce sighed. “Let’s see if we can cool him down any.”  
Steve quickly stripped Tony down to just his diaper. Ordinarily, that would have been enough to boost Tony out of headspace in embarrassment but not today, he just whimpered again and pushed closer to Steve.  
“You run pretty hot Steve, he’d be cooler laid on the sofa rather than on your lap.” Bruce suggested, moving Tony’s clothes out of the way and perching on the coffee table in front of them.  
“I tried but he cries whenever I put him down.” Steve replied, rubbing large circles on Tony’s clammy back.  
“Are you able to keep him hydrated?”  
Steve sighed. “I’m trying but he won’t take a bottle. He hasn’t really drunk anything since last night.”  
“How about his diapers? Have you had to change him today?”  
Steve shook his head. “No, he’s been dry since I changed him before bed.”  
Bruce frowned. “There’s a danger he’s becoming dehydrated. Fever might be making him nauseous. Is there anything he usually drinks when he’s feeling sick?”  
“I don’t know, this is the first time he’s been sick since I started caring for him.” Steve sounded worried again.  
“OK, let’s try him with some apple juice and see how we go.” Bruce said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. He quickly returned with a bottle half filled with juice which he handed to Steve.  
“Hey baby, I need you to come out of there for a minute,” Steve coaxed, trying to persuade Tony to come out of his hiding place. “I’ve got some juice for you and you can’t drink it in there.”  
Tony whined and tried to burrow closer. “Come on sweetheart, just a few sips and you can go right back in there.”  
“No,” Tony whined.  
“I know you feel yucky, but this will help I promise.” Steve cajoled.  
“No,”  
“The alternative is hooking him up to an IV, but he won’t like that very much,” Bruce said, running his hands through his own hair.   
“Is it that serious?” Steve asked, trying not to panic.  
“It’s getting there. See if you can get him to drink anything, I’ll be back in an hour to check his temperature again and we’ll go from there.”   
Steve nodded and sighed as Bruce left them to it.

“Captain Rogers, Miss Potts is on the line.” JARVIS said, interrupting Steve’s next attempt to coax Tony into drinking something.  
“What does she want, JARVIS?” he asked.  
“She’s been attempting to contact Sir. I have explained that he is currently indisposed but she is being rather insistent.”  
Steve sighed. “He’s in no state to talk to her right now, JARVIS.”  
“I am aware of that Captain,” JARVIS replied with a hint of frustration, “but she is disinclined to believe me. She is under the impression that Sir is merely avoiding her and is threatening to come upstairs and find him. I offered her the option of speaking to you instead, in Sir’s capacity as medical proxy.”  
Steve felt a jolt of panic at the thought of Pepper coming upstairs and finding Tony like this. She was the only person who wasn’t aware of their age playing and Tony was quite keen to keep it that way. “Fine, put her through. Audio only,” Steve said, hoping that Tony would stay quiet while they spoke.  
There was a click as the line connected. “Miss Potts, what can I do for you?” Steve asked.  
“Steve! I can’t get hold of Tony and JARVIS is saying he’s sick. I need him here for a meeting with some shareholders in half an hour.” Pepper sounded hassled.  
“Sorry Pepper, he’s actually sick. JARVIS was telling the truth, you’ll have to do without him at the meeting I’m afraid.”  
“So he’s duped you too? I knew he’d try and get out of this meeting…” Pepper growled.  
Steve felt his hackles rise. “Tony is sick, Ms Potts. He will not be attending the meeting. If you require a medical opinion I suggest you speak to Dr Banner, but I assure you this is genuine.”  
“Fine, I don’t have the time to argue this with you. I will be up to see Tony myself once this meeting is over, that will give you both enough time to make it look convincing.” Pepper hung up and Steve took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Pepper’s reaction was understandable with Tony’s history but it still stung.  
“JARVIS, is there any way to change the protocols to keep Pepper away until Tony’s well enough to see her?” Steve asked.  
“I’m afraid not Captain, she has override codes for all of my welfare protocols,”  
Steve sighed and cuddled Tony closer. “Well baby boy, we’ll just have to think of something.”

Bruce returned with his thermometer an hour later. “Any luck getting him to drink anything?” Steve shook his head. “OK, let’s see what his tempertaure is doing.”  
Bruce slipped the thermometer into Tony’s ear without protest from the miserable bundle on Steve’s lap. It was a tense moment until it beeped. Bruce checked the reading and sighed.   
“I think we’ve got to the point where an IV is probably for the best.” he said. “His temperature is still rising.”  
Steve nodded mutely, looking devastated.  
“He’ll be fine Steve, I promise. The IV will get him rehydrated so his body can concentrate on healing. Why don’t you go get him settled in the bedroom while I go get the things I need?”   
Steve nodded again and stood up with his miserable, sick baby.

Tony had been hooked up to the IV for an hour when JARVIS next spoke. “Thor is requesting admission onto your floor, Captain Rogers.”  
Steve was startled out of his increasingly maudlin thoughts. “Thor’s home? Let him in JARVIS.”  
Thor quickly found them in the bedroom. “I heard the young one was unwell. Is there anything you require, Captain?” he remembered to keep his voice quiet which Steve was pleased about.  
“Actually there is. He won’t let me put him down but I need to, well, attend to some personal business. Would you mind holding him?” Steve replied, somewhat relieved.  
“Of course,” Thor approached the bed where Steve was sitting with Tony napping in his lap. Steve shuffled to the edge of the mattress and stood up, careful not to knock the IV line. He gestured to the bed and Thor quickly took his place, holding out his arms for Tony. Steve settled Tony in Thor’s lap.  
“He’s hooked up to the IV for fluids, careful you don’t knock it. He’ll probably be upset if he wakes up and finds me gone, sorry about that. I’ll only be a moment,”  
“It is no trouble Captain, has he been unwell since last night?” Thor asked, settling Tony more comfortably in his lap. Steve nodded, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. “Then take the time you need. It is my pleasure to sit with the bairn.”  
“Thanks Thor.” Steve replied, dashing into the bathroom. Once he was done, he realised that he was still in his pyjamas from the previous night which had become uncomfortable after cradling a feverish Tony for the best part of 18 hours. He stuck his head out of the bathroom door and was pleased to see that Tony was still asleep. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower?” he asked Thor.  
“Not at all,” Thor replied.  
Steve hurriedly grabbed clean clothes from the dresser and dashed through a quick shower. Feeling more human, he noticed his hunger. He’d been too worried about Tony to eat, something which his body was now reminding him about. Re-entering the bedroom, he noticed that Tony was still dozing.  
“Are you alright sitting with him for a little longer? I skipped breakfast,” Steve checked the time, “and, uh, lunch.”  
Thor waved him away with the hand that wasn’t cradling Tony. “Go and eat Captain, you must care for yourself as well as the bairn.”

Steve was just finishing his hurriedly constructed meal when he heard Tony begin to cry. He abandoned the last few bites and ran back to the bedroom where Thor was hushing a flushed and distressed Tony. As soon as Thor saw Steve he stood up with Tony and allowed Steve to take him from his arms.  
“Hey there little one, did you wake up too soon huh?” Steve crooned, cuddling Tony close and swaying him a little. Tony whimpered but his tears stopped once he was in his Daddy’s arms. “Do you still feel icky?” Steve asked, sitting back on the bed so as not to pull the IV line which Tony was yet to notice. Tony nodded into his neck. “Oh sweetheart, you’re having a difficult day aren’t you?”   
Steve noticed that Tony had started to shiver. “How long has he been shivering?” he asked Thor.  
“Just before he woke up,” Thor replied. “Do you wish me to call Dr Banner?”  
“Yes, please.” Steve replied.

Bruce assured Steve that shivering was normal and might be a sign that Tony’s fever was beginning to break. “See if you can’t get him to drink something, Steve. I’ll be up in half an hour to check his IV anyway.” he signed off.  
“I shall get the young one something to drink,” Thor declared.  
“Thank you, some juice please.” Steve replied.  
Thor returned and handed Steve the bottle. “Hey baby, you want another go at some juice?”  
Tony huffed into his neck but this time turned his head so that Steve could slip the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Steve could have wept with joy when Tony took a few tentative sucks.  
“Taste good, sweetheart?” he asked instead.  
Tony didn’t reply but allowed Steve to reposition him to make nursing easier. He drank half the bottle before nudging the nipple away with his nose.  
“You’re such a good boy, well done sweetheart.” Steve praised, his relief palpable.  
“He has not been drinking?” Thor asked, concerned.  
Steve shook his head, “Not since yesterday, that’s why he needed the IV.”  
“Then this is a sign of his recovery.”  
Steve nodded and slumped back against the headboard.

Tony had refused more juice and had fallen back asleep. Bruce had been by to check his temperature and found that it was approaching normal but left the IV in as a precaution, and Thor had rejoined the rest of the team on the communal floor after entreating Steve to ask for help when he needed it. Now there was just the Pepper problem to sort out. As if reading Steve’s mind, JARVIS announced Pepper’s imminent arrival. Casting a slightly frantic eye around the room for stray baby things, Steve had just enough time to stow a pacifier and the bottle of juice in the bedside cabinet and drag a blanket over Tony to hide his diaper before Pepper knocked on his door.  
“You can let her in JARVIS,” Steve said, hoping that he’d hid everything incriminating.  
Pepper’s face fell as soon as she took in the IV, Tony’s flushed skin, and his position asleep on Steve’s chest. “Oh he really is sick,” she breathed out. Steve bit back his overprotective snarl and merely nodded. “Poor baby, can I come over?” she asked.  
Steve nodded again and Pepper approached, resting her hand on Tony’s forehead to check his temperature.  
“Is he any easier to look after while he’s Little? He’s impossible when he’s sick and Big,” she asked. Steve almost choked on his tongue, shooting Pepper a slightly panicked expression. “Oh don’t look at me like that,” Pepper chided, “There’s nothing that this man does that I don’t know about. I’m sorry for doubting you earlier, Steve. How’s he doing?”  
Steve got control of himself enough to answer her. “Better than he was, the IV is helping his temperature to come down. How long have you known?”  
“A while. You’re not as discreet as you think you are,” she grinned at him. “You’re so good for him Steve, you can’t possibly think I’d be upset about this?”  
Tony whimpered and shifted in Steve’s arms. Steve took a moment to soothe him, casting an assessing look at Pepper before retrieving the pacifier from the drawer and offering it to Tony, who took it and settled immediately.  
“I didn’t know what to think. Tony was pretty adamant that you’d react badly.” He glanced up at Pepper quickly enough to catch the fond expression on her face.  
“For a genius, Tony is, at times, an idiot,” Pepper stated, stroking her hand gently through Tony’s curls. “I’ll rearrange his schedule to give him the rest of the week off to recover. Take care of him, Steve.”  
“Thank you.” Steve replied.  
With a last fond look at the pair of them, Pepper left them to it.  
“Well that went well.” Steve muttered, settling Tony more securely against his chest.


	4. Tony's Difficult Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't eat when he's stressed. Steve is not ok with that and finds a way to help.

When Tony didn’t appear for dinner, Steve headed down to the workshop to find him. Tony had got up when Steve had that morning, disappearing downstairs into a breakfast meeting with Pepper and some shareholders. Steve knew Tony’s schedule, he knew that today had promised to be a particularly busy and stressful day for him, so Steve was keen to find him and check in. JARVIS opened the workshop doors without Steve having to ask so he picked his way through the chaos to find Tony engrossed with a project at one of the workbenches.  
“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted when he got close, not wanting to startle Tony while he was holding a soldering iron. Tony still startled anyway, spinning around on the stool brandishing the tool as a weapon. “Easy sweetheart, it’s just me,” Steve soothed.  
“Didn’t hear you come in,” Tony said with a long breath out.  
“Sorry, I tried not to startle you,” Steve said, stepping closer. He took in Tony’s dishevelled appearance and stressed expression. “How’s your day been?”  
Tony noticed that he was still clutching the soldering iron so he flicked it off and dropped it onto the workbench. “So many idiots,” he said, dragging his hands through his hair and spreading oil through it in the process, making Steve suppress a wince. “What can I do for you?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted dinner,” Steve asked, reaching out to straighten the collar of Tony’s shirt.   
Tony wrinkled his nose at the suggestion of food. “No, I’m good.”  
“Have you eaten anything today?” Steve asked.  
Tony shook his head. “Feel sick.”  
Steve knew that stress made Tony nauseous and he’d clearly had a trying day. It was a fine line between keeping Tony healthy and not pushing him too far when he was anxious.  
“How about a smoothie?” Steve suggested, already planning on adding protein powder if Tony agreed, but Tony shook his head again. “Baby, you need to eat something. What about one of the meal replacement drinks I put in your bottle?”  
“Not Little, Steve,” Tony grumbled.  
“I know you’re not, but if that’s something you’d like to drink then it doesn’t matter if you’re Big or Little.”  
Tony sighed. “Don’t want anything.” He picked up the soldering iron again and Steve knew he was about to lose this battle.  
“OK,” Steve relented. “Do you need a change before I go back upstairs?” Tony sighed again but nodded. “Come on then, let’s get you clean.”

Tony trailed after him to the bathroom in the workshop and shed his jeans while Steve dug out a clean pull-up and some wipes. He stood placidly while Steve stripped the wet pull-up off him and gently cleaned the urine from his skin.   
“You’re getting a bit of a rash sweetheart,” Steve said, picking up a tube of diaper cream. “This is going to be a bit cold, sorry.”  
Tony tried not to wriggle as Steve spread a little of the cream on his skin, then stepped into the clean pull-up that Steve held open for him. He couldn’t help the little sigh of relief that he let out when the dry pull-up settled snugly into position, nor could he stop himself leaning on Steve a little more than necessary when Steve helped him put his jeans back on. It really had been a stressful day and he had many more hours work ahead of him before it was over. Steve drew him into a hug when he was changed, which Tony happily cuddled into.  
“You’re my good boy,” Steve praised, dropping a fond kiss onto Tony’s forehead. Tony hummed and pressed closer.

Now he had a somewhat more relaxed Tony in his arms, Steve decided to have one last try at getting him to eat something.  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to bring you a meal replacement drink down?” he asked. “I’ll put some honey and cinnamon in it for you.”  
Tony loved honey and cinnamon bottles when he was Little and Steve was taking a bit of a gamble offering one to a Big Tony, but he was determined to get some calories into Tony today.  
“I’ve got too much to do to be Little, Steve,” Tony said, “I don’t think I could drop anyway.”  
Steve let him step back and held him at arm’s length, “I’m not trying to make you drop, I know how busy you are. I just thought it might be something you’d be able to stomach, that’s all.”  
Tony scrutinised him. “No tricks?”  
“None, I promise.”  
Tony searched Steve’s face for a moment, then gave a short nod. “OK. But only if you put lots of honey in it.”  
Steve smiled at him. “I will. I’ll bring it down for you.”  
Steve stepped back but Tony caught one of his hands, looking suddenly shy. Steve looked at him questioningly.  
“Can you, um...can you put it in a bottle?” Tony asked quietly.  
Steve was surprised. “I thought you wanted to stay Big?” he asked.  
Tony nodded, “I do, but I don’t think I’ll be able to drink it if it's in a mug. Tummy’s all swirly and a bottle helps.”  
Steve looked at him proudly. “Good job asking for what you need, thank you, sweetheart.” Tony flushed at his words. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t get too involved in anything.”

The ten minutes it took Steve to make up the bottle was more than enough time for Tony to get reabsorbed in his project. Steve put the warm bottle on the arm of the sofa and went to retrieve him. Tony managed to suppress his startle this time but still glared at Steve.  
“I’m going to make you wear a bell,” he grumbled, following Steve over to the sofa.  
Steve just rolled his eyes at him. “How do you want to do this? I don’t want to slip you into headspace accidentally.”  
Tony thought about it for a minute. “If I’m not in your lap I should be able to stay Big.”  
Steve sat down and Tony settled in sideways beside him, leaning back against Steve’s shoulder. Steve slipped his arm around Tony so that he could rub gentle circles on his tummy, something that always seemed to help if Tony was having trouble eating. Tony relaxed back into him and Steve handed him the bottle.  
“It might help if you hold this instead of me,” Steve explained, “then it’s completely different from when you’re Little.”  
Tony took the bottle and shoved the nipple into his mouth. It took him a messy minute to work out the angle he needed to hold it at so the milk would flow at the right speed, but he got it sorted out and settled back into Steve to drink. Steve continued to rub his tummy and started telling Tony about his day in an effort to distract him enough so he’d get through the whole bottle. 

Although it was very different from when he was Little, the process of drinking from a bottle still relaxed Tony. The warm, sweet milk felt good in his tummy and having the steady bulk of Steve behind him grounded him after a very stressful day. More importantly, considering his current workload, Tony didn’t feel himself slipping into his headspace. He let Steve’s chatter wash over him as he drank steadily, pleased that his nausea had gone. He chased the last few drops out of the bottle then handed it to Steve. Steve took it then moved Tony upright and patted his back firmly until a burp was surprised out of him. Tony turned to glare at Steve over his shoulder, but Steve just shrugged at him, unrepentant.  
“What? You’re miserable when you’re gassy.”  
“I could have done that myself,” Tony complained.  
“You could have,” Steve agreed, “But you wouldn’t have, then you would have been uncomfortable all night.”  
Tony huffed, unwilling to concede the point, then squirmed out of Steve’s loose hold. Steve let him go, standing up with him and picking up the bottle.  
“OK, I’ll let you get on,” Steve said. “I’m coming back down for you at midnight though, you only have two meetings tomorrow so there’s no need for overnight engineering.”  
Tony was about to argue about having a bedtime, but one look at Steve’s expression told him that would be futile.   
“Let me know if you need a change before then,” Steve said, brushing a kiss against Tony’s cheek as he moved around him. “Please at least try to be careful?”  
“Engineering doesn’t wait for careful!” Tony scoffed as Steve headed to the door. He watched Steve shake his head at him then wandered over to the workbench, quickly getting back involved with his project and feeling much better.


End file.
